


Helpful Mummy

by isawthewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Incest, Masturbation, Mummy kink, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Cersei makes sure Tommen's first orgasm is by her hands.
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon & Cersei Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Helpful Mummy

“Three inches. Very small, but still bigger than Joffrey. How embarrassing for him.”

Cersei wore a cruel grin as she finished measuring her youngest son's penis. She was in full dress whereas he was nude completely, cheeks flushed red and breathing hard. Each time her fingers brushed his skin he'd inhale and shiver. “Then again, you're only boys. You'll grow bigger soon enough.” She twirled an index finger around the soft penis, teasing and judging it. “It's nice being touched there, isn't it?” she whispered to him, now gripping it with two fingers and feeling it stir. “Yes, mummy!” Tommen said shyly, unable to meet her eyeline.

“Mummy loves touching it. Mummy loves little boy cocks.” she was grinning still and now moved her free hand to cup his tight balls. Tommen jumped at this and smiled. “There we go. It's getting hard for Mummy.” she cupped and rubbed him which was apparently the right trigger in making the 12 year old rock hard. “Such a cute little cock. Show Mummy how hard it can get!” there was a bit of impatience in her voice. She had molested her sons throughout their childhoods but today she got to reward him with his first orgasm. Tommen was blushing but now all the blood in his body headed to his private area.

“Getting bigger...” he whispered feeling himself harden. The sensation was intoxicating. Having his beautiful mother in her fancy clothes made him feel safe and excited. The young boy had vague memories of her touching him here, but it felt different this time. He really wanted it this time. He was overwhelmed with an unknown pleasure. He was proud of his new size, three inches soft had turned into four inches erect. He thought it was impressive but didn't realise his mother would be used to seeing cocks twice his size. He hoped one day he could grow the biggest cock ever and make her proud. 

Cersai could now grip his cock with all of her fingers and thumb and began to wank it slowly, watching his tight foreskin open but not fully. Her other hand rotated pressure on his balls and he felt his knees go weak. “Do you love Mummy wanking you?” she asked him, unexpectedly placing a kiss on his bare shoulder and giving him butterflies. “I love Mummy wanking and kissing me!” he said with hurried breaths. She was like magic. Every slight movement of her hands were like thunder rumbling through him. He could barely think straight. She let out a breathy laugh and leaned in closer, now placing her soft lips on his cheek and lingering there.

Tommen leaned into it with his mouth ajar. “My cock feels like it's melting, Mummy!” Tommen moaned as he received another kiss. If this carried on he felt like something was going to explode. He didn't know how much more he could take. “I know, baby boy. You're doing so well. If Mummy keeps wanking it like this, you'll cum. Do you know what cumming is, baby boy?” she whispered this into his ear, ending with a lick on his cheek. He moaned girlishly which Cersei loved. “What's cumming, Mummy?” he asked with his eyes closed waiting for more kisses. Cersei increased her jerking pace and his eyes bulged open.

“Does it feel so good that you might burst?” she asked, looking down at the preteen hairless cock. Tommen could only nod and fidget. Mother was right, something was going to burst. It all felt too good to be true. Was this what being drunk was like? “Good. Let it burst. Show Mummy your cum, baby boy. Mummy will be so proud if you cum!” she encouraged him as much as she could, twisting her hand with expert motion on the tiny cock. She knew he was close. Joffrey would've cum already, so she knew all the signs. Though he was younger, Tommen was swiftly becoming her favourite. 

Tommen was moaning uncontrollably now, his legs shaking. He held out onto her shoulders to support himself as his body finally buckled. “Mummy I'm gonna burst!” he whined with a high pitched voice preparing himself for the most mind-shattering pleasure he never could've dreamed of. “Cum for Mummy! Make a big mess for Mummy! Mummy wants little boy cum all over her dress!” Cersei sang, jerking her son faster and harder than she had ever jerked anyone. She felt her pussy flooding below her squirt and her hard nipples threatened to explode with milk of their own. Tommen thrashed and trusted forwards as his soul left his body, mouth open and dribbling like a puppy. Cersei received a small few blobs of cum across her clothed knees, smiling with pride as her little son came. 

The lucky boy could hardly speak as he clung to her for all life. The tiny cock spasmed and softened quickly leaving the boy panting and ready to pass out. Laughing, she caught her son into her arms and laid him across her messy knees. He was too paralysed by pleasure to care about his own cum sinking into his skin. “Baby boy cummed for Mummy! Mummy is so proud.” Cersei cradled his head into her chest like she did not long ago when he really was a baby. “You made a big boy mess all over my dress! What will the servants think when they clean it?” she asked as a joke, kissing his head as he finally caught his breath.

“Mummy is so beautiful and perfect...” he spoke lazily, nestling into her more. Cersei placed her chin over his head and cradled, looking down at his miniture cock now softened and wet. She smiled weakly.


End file.
